1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology capable of increasing combustion efficiency of common hydrocarbon fuels and the like in various combustion processes and particularly relates to methods, compositions of matter and devices useful for increasing fuel utilization and reducing pollutants in the combustion of such fuels in internal combustion engines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with teachings which purport to treat fuel prior to combustion in internal combustion engines or the like by means of various treatments ranging from electrostatic charging to contact with metal alloys. As an example, Yoshimine, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,668, electrostatically charges a liquid fuel upstream of the carburetor of an internal combustion engine with apparent improvement in fuel efficiency. Sanderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,426, provides an apparatus for treating fuel in the fuel line leading to the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. The Sanderson apparatus comprises an outer casing of magnetic material and an inner casing of non-magnetic material positioned within the outer casing and further with an elongated magnet received within the inner casing with the poles of the magnet being oriented in a particular manner. Sanderson also reports an apparent increase in fuel efficiency. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325, Walker passes a fuel into contact with a crystalline alloy prior to burning of the fuel in an internal combustion engine for the purpose of reducing pollution and increasing engine performance. Walker discloses an alloy consisting of copper zinc, nickel, lead and small amounts of iron, antimony and manganese. Walker theorizes that hydrocarbons flowing in contact with the metal alloy are altered through polarization of the hydrocarbon molecules, a change in the electrostatic charge of the hydrocarbon molecules being apparently effected. While improved combustion efficiencies have been reported through use of devices such as those referred to above, explanation as to the causes for such improvements have varied with no presently known explanation being apparently agreed to in scientific circles. It has been suggested that the flowing of fuel in contact with a crystalline alloy causes an electromotive potential to be imposed on the molecules of the fuel. It has also been suggested in the prior art that particular alloys produce particular effects and thus efficiencies.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for technology capable of improving fuel efficiency in the combustion of fuels in internal combustion engines and similar combustion apparatus while also reducing emissions from the burning of such fuels. As such, the present invention provides methods, compositions of matter and apparatus intended to meet these long felt needs in the art.